When You Kiss Me
by noellerenee017
Summary: Mitchie has never formally met Shane Gray, but she is irrevocably in love with him. Shane has heard Mitchie sing, but never spoken to her. Once they meet, their relationship blossoms. But what happens when summer ends?
1. Chapter 1

_This could be it_

_I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

Mitchie caught a glimpse of him, and she felt her heart start to flutter. The way that his hair, his eyes, his smile, everything, just seemed to glisten in the afternoon sun. She knew that it was a long shot to be with him, but it couldn't help to try…right?

_It just seems to fit_

_I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine_

Mitchie had never even formally met Shane Gray, but she knew what her heart was telling her. She was in love with him, and she didn't even know him. How can you tell someone you have never met, that you are in love with them? It would be a risk for Mitchie, but she knew it was a risk that she was willing to take.

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

She just stared at him as he sat in front of the canoe, strumming notes on his guitar. Each note, blending in perfect harmony and melody, with his angelic voice. She walked toward him, trying to keep each step, as to not disturb the beautiful music that he was creating. However, Mitchie, wasn't the most graceful girl in the world. She tripped and created a loud thunk on the grass behind Shane.

Shane turned around with a quick jerk, and noticed Mitchie on the ground. "Woah, are you okay?" Shane put his guitar on the ground as he went to help Mitchie get up off of the ground. "Are you okay?"

Mitchie brushed the leaves off the back of her pants, realizing that her hand was enveloped inside of Shane's. She pulled her hand away, "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Sorry to disturb you, I just couldn't help listening to you sing and play." Shane gave her a puzzled look, as he asked her, "Wait a minute….Mitchie, right?" Mitchie was shocked that he knew her name. _I have never met him, and he knows my name?_ "Yeah, how do you know my name?" Shane smiled, "I've seen you perform at the jams and I've always thought that you were really good."

Mitchie was ecstatic. _I can't believe Shane knows who I am. Maybe, it won't be as hard as I though it would be._ "Thank you. I really like you too...I mean, really like your music." She began to blush, realizing what she had said. Shane laughed, "Thanks."

"Well, I should probably head back to my cabin." Mitchie began to walk away as Shane grabbed her hand to turn her around. "Hey, Mitchie, do you want to go on a canoe run with me?"

Trying her best to play it cool, she responded, "Umm…yeah, sure. Let me go change my clothes, and I'll meet you out here in 10 minutes." Shane nodded. Mitchie walked away, and a huge grin formed on her face. _He noticed me and wants to ride in the canoe with me. Do I tell him how I feel? What do I do?_

_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders_

_The world just goes away_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Shane, are you ready?" Mitchie walked down to where Shane was standing as she helped him push the canoe into the lake. "Yeah, of course I am. The question is…are you ready?" Their hands fell on top of each other's as they pushed the canoe. Mitchie pulled her hand away and started to blush. She saw Shane smile out of the corner of her eye and it made her smile.

"So, Mitchie, I've never seen you here before. Is this your first year attending Camp Rock?" Shane flashed his smile toward Mitchie. If she were standing up at that moment, she knew her knees would give out.

"Yeah, I tried to come last year but my family couldn't afford it. So far, I absolutely love it…everything about it." Under her breath she said, "Including you."

"Well, I know you will have a good time. From seeing you around the camp, you seem to be enjoying yourself." _Wait…does that mean he has been watching me? Does Shane Gray like me?_

"I love being here with everyone that shares my love for music. It's different from what I'm used to back at home." Mitchie had trouble speaking in front of him, so she was trying her best to not stumble over her words, so far so good.

Shane just stared at Mitchie. With the sunlight hitting her face, he thought she looked like an angel._ She is so beautiful, but I don't know what to do. I'm in love with her, but we don't even know each other. How can she love me, when she doesn't even know me?_

"Mitchie, you seem…different from all of the other girls at the camp. You aren't obsessed with how you look, and you are here to enjoy yourself and not be the most popular person. I like that about you."

"Thanks…" Mitchie didn't know what else to say. She was enjoying the perfect moment, with the most perfect boy she had ever met, and she was just sitting there.

Shane moved closer to her, which caused the canoe to dip into the water. _Crap. I want to kiss her, but I can't get close to her or else the canoe will turn over into the lake. _He inched closer toward her as the canoe dipper farther in, until he moved once more and they both fell into the water.

_Why did he keep moving toward me? Does he want to kiss me?_ Mitchie's head arose over the water and saw Shane standing on the shoreline, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"You going to get out, or what?" Shane laughed as Mitchie swam toward the shore. Mitchie walked toward Shane with a smile on her face, "What was that for? You can't just leave a girl in the water by herself."

"But you looked so cute swimming, I didn't want to disrupt you." _Did Shane Gray just say I was cute?_ Mitchie blushed, and then as she walked past Shane, he tripped her. She grabbed onto his shirt and brought him down with her.

She was laughing, as he landed on top of her. They stared into each others eyes and Shane could not hold himself back as he placed his lips against hers. _What is going on here? This isn't a dream, is it? Should I pinch myself to see if I am asleep? Ouch! No, definitely awake. _

He pulled away from Mitchie, and she began to smile. "Hey! Who said you could go anywhere?" Shane laughed as Mitchie placed her hands on the back of his head and brought his lips down to hers once more.

_When you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_


End file.
